humanoidfandomcom-20200213-history
Fighting Wire Frames
The Fighting Wire Frames (謎のザコ敵軍団, Nazo no Zako Tekigun Dan, also known as the Mysterious Small Fry Enemy Army Group) are common enemies in various 1-player modes in Super Smash Bros. Melee. Overview Wire Frames are, true to their name, a framework of pink lines in a humanoid shape. Their faces are comprised of the Super Smash Bros. logo, and a red heart-like object can be found within their chests. Wire Frames come in male and female varieties, modeled after Captain Falcon (and by association, his clone Ganondorf) and Zelda, whose standard attacks they borrow. Generally, they are weak and light fighters, and are very easy to KO; as to compensate their lack of recoveries due to their inability to use special moves, Wire Frames have high jumping prowess. In the Adventure Mode, they are also fought in a low-gravity version of Battlefield. Wire Frames are also unable to charge smashes and their moves are much weaker versions of Captain Falcon's and Zelda's attacks. Two obvious examples are Captain Falcon's Knee Smash and Zelda's Lightning Kick, which do not have the power or electricity in the Wire Frame version. Wire Frames have the property of being unable to be Star or Screen KO'd. The Event Match Legendary Pokémon, however, acts as an exception. The two "genders" of Wire Frames behave differently; males always home towards the player's character, whereas the females tend to play a more passive role, rarely directly assaulting or attacking the player. In Cruel Melee, however, all Wire Frames are extremely aggressive, and are also handicapped to be extremely powerful and harder to knock off-stage. Characters cannot survive easily among the Wire Frames because of their amplified power and aggressive edge-guarding. The power of these Wire Frames became the center of an infamous April Fool's joke. Wire Frames appear in all modes of Multi-Man Melee, in Battlefield during Adventure mode, and in Event 37: Legendary Pokémon. Wire Frames are considered to be successors to the Fighting Polygon Team and the predecessors of the Fighting Alloy Team, although they have a larger role than either of them. Moveset differences Male Wire Frame/Captain Falcon *Only has a two-hit neutral attack. Second punch is 1% weaker. *Forward tilt does 9% regardless of angling; Captain Falcon's forward tilt can do from 10% to 12%. *Up tilt is 1% weaker. *Down tilt is 2% weaker. *Dash attack is 2% weaker on the clean hit and 1% weaker on the late hit. *Up smash can only deal 14% damage total, while Captain Falcon's can deal a maximum of 26% total without charging. *Down smash is 6% weaker for the first hit and 7% weaker for the second. *Forward smash still has the flame effect, but does 8% less damage. *Neutral air does 10% total as opposed to Captain Falcon's max 13%. *Forward air does 1% more damage when it connects late, but the clean hit does only half damage (9%). *Back air deals 10% instead of either 14% or 8%. *Up air deals 10%, 8%, or 6% depending on timing, while Captain Falcon's does a variety of different damages based on timing and placement (all of which are at least equal in power). *Down air is 4% weaker. Female Wire Frame/Zelda *No moves have the original electric, slash, or flame effects except for the pummel and down throw. *Neutral attack only hits once for 5% damage (2% at extreme close range), instead of 3 times for 6% total. *Forward tilt does 9% damage, while Zelda's can deal 13%, 12%, or 11% depending on placement. *Up tilt is 4% weaker. *Down tilt has no sourspot (dealing 8% everywhere) but cannot meteor smash. *Dash attack does 10% or 8% on a clean hit and 6% on a late hit, while Zelda's does 13% or 9% and 8% or 7%. *Up smash only hits once for 12% damage, instead of 12 times for 16% total. *Down smash is 1% weaker on the front hit but 3% stronger on the back hit. *Forward smash only hits once for 13% damage, instead of 5 times for 20% total. *Neutral air does 2% or 1% per hit, instead of 2% or 3% for 5 hits and 5% on the sixth. *Forward and back airs deal 8% damage with no sweetspot. *Up air is 3% weaker. *Down air does 9% damage instead of 8% or 7%. *Running grab has one less hitbox. *Down throw is a meteor smash. Trophy descriptions Male Wire Frame Who built the Fighting Wire Frames and to what purpose remains a mystery. They're a simple collection of wires which house a sparse framework of bones and organs that lends them a rather disturbing appearance. They look rather big and powerful, but in reality, both their offensive and defensive abilities are subpar. (Super Smash Bros. Melee, 12/01) Female Wire Frame This is the female model of the Fighting Wire Frames. The female's abilities are roughly the same as the male model's. All Fighting Wire Frames lack the ability to use special techniques, and their attacks lack any real physical strength. Additionally, they're slow and are therefore easy to outmaneuver. They tend to attack in gangs. (Super Smash Bros. Melee, 12/01) Fighting Wire Frames The Multi-Man Melee mode consists of 10-Man, 3-Minute, Endless, and other such matches, which pit you against the Fighting Wire Frames under varied rules. Of particular note is the Cruel Melee, where the Wire Frames pull no punches; they'll come after you with a single-minded fury rarely seen in CPU opponents. (Super Smash Bros. Melee, 12/01) Gallery Fighter_frames.PNG GALE01-10.png GALE01-12.png GALE01-14.png Fighting Wire Frames Adventure End SSBM.png|A Game over screen for Fighting Wire Frames as a Mario Trophy in Adventure mode. Fighting Wire Frames All Star End SSBM.png|A Game over screen for Fighting Wire Frames as a Mario Trophy in All Star mode. Trivia *Even though Captain Falcon has the fastest dashing speed and is a much better jumper than Zelda (who is one of the worst jumpers and slowest dashers), the Female Wire Frames run faster and jump higher than the Male Wire Frames. *In SSBM's Sound Test, the Announcer has a voice clip that exclaims "Fighting Wire Frames" even though they are not present in Classic or All-Star mode. *The Fighting Wire Frames can continued on Classic, Adventure and All Star if they have about 40 or more lottery coins, if lower then they will go straight to a Game Over. Category:Characters Category:Characters (SSBM) Category:Unplayable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. universe Category:Multi-Man Melees Category:Humanoids Category:Wire Frames